This application relates to a fecal collection device for use in zero gravity, wherein compacted bags are retained at a compacted position.
As can be appreciated, space vehicles operate in zero or near zero gravity. The interior of such vehicles is limited and space is at a premium. For manned space vehicles, human waste must be accommodated.
Thus, it is known to provide compacting devices for fecal material. Generally, toilets for use is space environments are known which move fecal material into storage bags. The storage bags are then stored in a collection unit. A compactor compacts the bags to better utilize available space.
The compactors are provided with air holes that must remain unblocked. There is sometimes a challenge in zero or near zero environments that the bags may expand back and may even block the air holes.